


Unmanageable

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku returns to bed.
Relationships: Cloud/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Unmanageable

**Author's Note:**

> August 21, 2004, KHYML WotD #16.2

He held up his hand to block the light, wondering if it was morning or if Riku had just needed to get up for some reason. After all, the space beside him was quite empty.

It never really got too dark, after all, instead opting for a twilight haze more often than not. It was a change from other worlds that Riku had told him about, such as one where it was always night.

That empty space beside him was nearly more troubling than if Riku had been there, pulling for blankets or just flashing those sharp aqua eyes. Things were going to get complicated, which was probably the least of what their intentions had been.

Cloud wasn't even sure he knew what his intentions were. It seemed like every move he'd made lately had been the wrong one, no matter how the situation originally looked. Closing his eyes, he rolled back over, wishing for sleep or for Riku to come back and mutter how what they'd done was okay and that there was a way out of all of this.

He wasn't sure if he managed to sleep or not. Lately his dreams had been so similar to his waking hours that his mind became more confused than it ever had been. He seemed to be recalling snips of the past and long passages of what he could only refer to as dead-time. Either way, he could never quite shake the feeling that no matter where he went or what he did, he was still trapped and just as likely, controlled.

The door clicked shut and a moment later Riku crawled back into bed, not bothering for contact at first but instead just settling himself in.

"Riku?"

"I woke you." It wasn't a question, just an assumption.

"No... Yes... It doesn’t matter," Cloud replied, carefully rolling over so not to crush his wing.

Those eyes were staring a hole through him, just like they always did. As nearly creepy as Riku's eyes were, there was a comfort in them too.

"Do you think what they tell us is the truth?" Riku asked, stretching as best he could for being somewhat bound in the blankets.

"I think the truth is eventually going to have to be what we make it," Cloud replied. "But sometimes we have to play along for a bit longer before making even the smallest of moves."

"How do I..."

"You'll know. And hopefully I will too."


End file.
